Love in it's Purest Form
by christydoll
Summary: Carlisle was always the gentle doctor who found a way to live such a repulsive life in such a good way; in the purest form. But when he finds a bueatiful woman dying in the hospitals morgue, what will happen? Love in the purest form. Carlilse and Esme
1. Tough Decisions

Okay. My first chapter. It is short, I know, but the further in the story I get, the longer they will get. THis is a Carlilse Esme story. With all of the other romances, yo udon't get to spend much time thinking aobut one of the most classic romances in that story. So I hope you guys enjoy! :) Oh yeah, and I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.

Who knew something so disturbing could be so bueatiful? It's funny that I should be asking that question, being a vampire is disturbing, but we are blessed with bueaty. Not like that justified what we are...

It is so easy for my mind to wander but now was not the time. Now I had to cencentrate. Save this creature or not? I couldn't just save any poor human just because I felt sorry for them. I should just let nature take its course. But this time I felt different. Letting her die felt _wrong_. I listened closly to her soft heartbeats. They sounded so quiet and slow. As pretty and pleasing as it sounds, it is not a good sign. A human heart should beat twice, no, three times the speed hers was. She was only hanging on to life by a thread or trying to let go of thread for that matter, she was the one who jumped off that cliff. I should just let her die like she probably wants. Or maybe the fact that she is still barely alive is a calling, a hint that her life should not end yet...not today. But who am I to do such things? But she is so bueatiful. Thats wrong of me to think. Real bueaty is on the inside and I don't even know what her inside looks like. Well, technically I do, I saw her insides using my scapel, but I mean inside as in her _soul_. As if on cue, my companion, the mind reading Edward walked in. He was an example of what good can come of saving a patients life.

"If you want to see what kind of person she is, I can help." He said as he slowly stepped into the morge's doorway. "She is a good person. Just depressed her baby died." I furrowed my brow in concentration, I knew he could hear everything I was thinking about anyway. He chuckled, not paticularly the right mood to have in such a dreary place.

"The doctor finally wants to settle down with a partner? hmm?" he asked. _I am awfully lonely_ I thought, not wanting to say it aloud and hurt his feelings. He was my companion after all. Edward chuckled again. Oh yeah, he could hear my thoughts. "I know what you mean. You want something along the lines of a _woman._" Edward hadn't yet settled down and found a mate himself, but he was new to this life and I could not blaim him. It takes a while to get new to this life, and even if he never found someone it would not be my buisness. "It is your buisness, we're that close. But no, there isn't going to be anyone." My face dropped a little. I felt bad he would have to be as lonely as me. "It doesn't mean you can't find that special someone though." he said as he winked at me.

"I don't even know the woman yet and your already making these assumptions." I contradicted.

"I'm not making them. You are. I am just speaking what your thinking." He was slick with words, so was I, but it wasn't worth arguing over when it was true. I wasn't a liar.

He chuckled softly again. He did that alot thanks to his talent. "Do what ever you want. I'm heading back to the apartment, that smell is getting to tempting." he said as he eyed th ebloody sheets she was wrapped in. I didn't notice the smell of blood, almost immune to it, but he wasn't. I gasped and leaned inront of her protectivly fearing the worst. He simply chuckled again. "Don't worry. Good luck with you decision. I'll see if you come home empty handed or not." He winked at me and left.

I looked down before me. The womans naked body was covered with a small white sheet. It was convient enough that all you had to do was place the sheet over her head and she would be a corpse ready for packing. Sick thoughts...even for a vampire. I walked out of the room momentarily, only to return at my unhuman speed to cover her with a thicker blanket. Surely she would not live long if she was cold.

I placed the blanket on her and looked at her face. It looked so peaceful but I knew she could not really be peaceful deep down when death was crawling only inches away. Her lips were full and deep red. I could imagine before her incident she probably wore deep red lipstick like most other women wore in this era. I honestly didn't understand the purpose of this. No ones lips are naturally that color. They should just leave them the natural pink color they actually are. But her lips werent red with lipstick, but with blood. It trickled down her mouth and down her neck. Other streams of blood trickled down from an impression in her head and other various parts of her body. Her hair was ruffled and matted with dirt, leaves and blood, but it looked like it was naturally pretty. It had a soft poofy texture to it, almost like a silky brown cloud. Maybe I could free her from dying such a sick way. Such bueaty should be preserved to the grave, right? I looked at one of her pale arms draped limp off the bed. She had long, elegant nails, the tips now browned with dirt, but I knew they were bueatiful before. I carefully picked up her fragile arm and placed it under the blanket with the rest of her so it could be warm too.

I sat down in a chair and thought. I wasn't used ot quick decisions. I had forever to think.

But she didn't.

And that is why I made my decision. I shouldn't think long enough to doubt, but act quickly enough to not change my mind. This action might have been rash, but I didn't think of that as I wrapped the blanket around her tightly, made sure the coast was clear in the almost vacant hospital and rushed out into the cold winter night with her in my arms.

Yeah, yeah. I know it sucks. But it is just the first chapter. It will get better I promise! :) Please comment and review. It is apreciated. it only makes my story better.

Thanks a bunch.

-Christydoll


	2. Beginning the Process

Okay, here is chapter 2. My stories never start off good, but once I get into the hang of them, they will get better, so have patience with me! And there will be Carlilse Esme fluff, but it will come in due time. Without a futher adu, chapter 2! (hey I just rhymed!) I do not own any of the Twilight, characters, yah, I wish.

* * *

I ran thorugh the city as fast as I could without rising suspicions. I couldn't sprint the way I was comfortable as a vampire, but at the much slower human pace. I am normally a patient person and don't mind walking at such a slow speed but right now I couldn't help but feeling that way. I was holding a dying patient in my arms and needed her home and warm as soon as possible. I was just worried that our home would be cold. I mean, why do vampires need to keep their home warm with their ice cold bodies? But anything was better than the frigid London breeze at this point.

To take my mind off the stress I looked around at the scenery. The apartment buildings were all lined up close next to each other with just small alley ways in between. In these gaps an occasional person could be spotted hiding in the rubble, homeless. Occasionally a person would walk by. Some were in a hurry, probably trying to get home to their families after a long days work. Besides the few unfortunate poor people like the ones I saw, the streets were empty. All of the families were sitting together, warm at home. A soft snow fall came down and caressed my already cool skin. I could just imagine how excited the kids would be when they woke up to see their home covered in an enchanted white blanket of fluff. I smilled at the thought of how their little faces would light up at the beautiful sight.

I let the snow continue to fall on me for a longer time, enjoying the soft sensation it made me feel. Then a snow flake fell onto the fragile creature in my arms. It almost immediately melted on her warm cheek, leaving only a small drop of water that trickled down her face. She shuddered at the cold and I realized I was in more of a rush than I thought. No more time for taking my mind of the stress, I needed to get her safe.

I gently cradled her in one arm effortlessly so I could lift one hand up. I gently wiped the water drop from her face. She twitched again, I assumed by my cold skin, but then her eyes flashed open and she let out a gasp. I quickly dropped my arm and carried her with both arms again. She looked at me with bewildered green eyes. She quickly looked side to side but then layed her head back against my arm as if such a small action tired her. She mumbled something, but it was intellectual so I tried to answer whatever questions I could. "Don't worry it will all be okay soon. I am taking you home to make you safe. Do you want to die or live?" Her eyes flew open again and looked bewildered. She looked almost scared as if I just gave her a death threat. "No, no, I don't mean I will kill you, I mean, I might know a way to save you but...it will be painful." I clarified.

Her lips moved and at first nothing came out, but then soft, quite words came out. "I don't want to live without my baby." she croaked, looking at me. "Well, this way, you won't be able to have children, but we can adopt and Edward can count as your son, you'll see as soon as we get to my apartment..." "I don't understand. Your talking about children and I don't even know you!" She struggled against my grip. I should have been gentler. I must have looked so menacing. A man carrying a woman by force to his room, talking about making a family. She was probably mortified. "Let go!" She yelled again as she struggled. "Okay, but your not wearing shoes and its cold..." "Now!" She interrupted again. I gently dropped her to her feet and she began to run, well, more jog, but it was still strong for being unable to move a minute ago. She really must be scared if her body is in fight or flight mode.

She continued until she was too tired and fell to the ground. and I caught up to her side quickly. She screamed, struggled to get up, but failed and doubled down. "Please, let me explain..." "Leave me alone!" "Do you want to die!?" I asked, desperate to get her attention. She got onto her feet now, with a lot of trouble and whirled around to face me. "Not like what you are planning to do to me is much better than dying." She meant rape, but she was right. Was being damned to a eternal night any better than dying? I was planning on letting her make the choice though.

"I am not going to use you" I shuddered at the thought of me doing such an awful action "You are weak, and will not last long. I am Doctor Cullen. I was the man who worked on you in the hospital. They put you to die, but I decided to sneak you out of the hospital and take you home to save you and I am different than most humans, actually, I'm not even human, but I know how to keep you alive, which by the way, you shouldn't be standing." I took a deep breath. I hoped she would believe such a story. "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard" she said as she walked closer to me. She was shorter than me but looked into my eyes, trying to be intimidating, I assume. "I shouldn't believe you, but..." her eyes softened. "But...?" I pressed. "Your eyes look so sincere. I can't help but believe you."

"Trust me." I sayed as I held out a hand. "I'll carry you, you must be cold." "No." She said stubbornly, but her voice was faltering, this talking and walking is really not healthy for her. "Alright," I said as I slipped off my shoes. "What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled off my socks and my jacket. "You must be freezing, put these on. You can walk, but I wouldn't suggest it, you are still very ill." As if to prove my point, her body swayed a little in place and tried to regain balance. She really was weak. "Woah..." Before she could speak, I picked up each foot, slid on a sock and shoe for each one and threw my jacket over her shoulders. She swayed a little and tumbled into my arms. "Maybe you should carry me." She said weakly. I picked her up in my arms. Not in an intimate way at all, just to make sure she was safe.

"You never answered my question" I pressed as we walked. "Hmmm?" She mumbled, tired. "Do you want to live or should I let you die?" ? "My baby..." she mumbled. "I know, you can't have a child but, maybe we could find your husband..." She didn't say anything, just looked down at the little ring on her hand. I decided not to push the subject anymore. "How would you save me?" She asked, looking back at me warily. "Well, you would not be human anymore. You would still look human, just different." I paused a moment. "I could show you one thing different about us." "Sure" she mumbled drifting her head to side as if she was going to fall asleep. I looked around for any witnesses, and when I found none, began my sprint. The breeze whipped across our cheeks and her eyes flew open in surprise.

She gripped onto me tighter and buried her head into my chest, not like that would make her feel any warmer. As if she heard what I was thinking, she picked up her head slightly and touched my cold shirt with her hand. "Your worrying about me being cold?" she asked urgently as she struggled to slip off my jacket. "You are freezing!" "Don't slip off the coat. I'm...well..." I tried to put the words together without scaring her, but at the same time, she needed to know what was up against her, it wasn't fair otherwise. "I am naturally cold." She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "That's impossible. Your blood would freeze if you were that cold. That would cause your skin tissue to expand and you would die of frostbite." She said matter of factly. "I know, but there is...well...there is no blood in me." She looked like she didn't believe me. "The same will happen to you if you agree to let me save you." I said, noticing that she quickly regained alot of energy and maybe it wouldn't be necessary to do this to her. And then she took in a crooked breath. It sounded sharp and painful. Then the coughing began. She coughed up a liquid that would have been hard to identify in the dark without my sense of smell. Blood. So much for all that energy. She worked her body farther than it would go.

I took this chance to begin my inhuman sprint again and we quickly reached the door of the apartment. I ran up the first, second, finally, the third floor. I went to the 6th room in the hallway and kicked open the door. When I opened it a whaf of warm air hit me. I suspiciously stepped into the room where Edward was tending a fire. "How did you know?" I asked, eyeing him curiously.  
"Better to be prepared, Carlilse. You taught me that. I guess the student teaches the teacher." "I guess so." I said quietly as I layed the woman out on the cot layed next to the fire. Right now wasn't the time for small talk. _Now i need some blankets for her. _I thought. For half a second he disappeared, only to come back another second later with a bunch of fleece blankets. He set them down next to me. As annoying as his ability was when I wanted to keep a secret, it was helpful at times like this.

Her couching stopped and now she was back to her unconscious state. Humans bodies are so unpredictable. I leaned down to her neck and then I thought of Edward. I looked at her bloodstained clothes and darted my eyes back to my unbreathing son. "Edward, go fetch me some clean clothes." I quickly began to unbutton her shirt. My breathing got quicker as I did so. _Oh come on Carlilse! _I thought_. Your a doctor you've done this for women and male patients for centuries! calm down! _Edward came back into the room and placed the clothes next to me, which I quickly slipped onto her body. "Water and a cloth?" I pressed as I threw her blood stained clothes into the fire place. The less blood the better for him. He got some water which he already had heating next to the fire. God bless him, he was so thorough. He handed it to me and began breathing again as the clothes burned to ashes.

I dipped the cloth in the water, wrung it out and began cleaning the visible parts of her body. I cleaned her lower legs and feet while Edward worked on her arms and hands. He carefully cleaned the blood from her neck and ears, holding his breath again, as I soaked her hands in water and removed an dirt under her nail beds. I carefully removed her wedding ring, cleaned out the blood splattered against the small diamonds and placed it back on her finger. I made sure all the blood and dirt was off her body and then used the extra water to pour over her hair as Edward picked out any remains of twigs of leaves.

When she was clean, I was ready to begin the process. I turned to Edward. "Thank you" I said sincerely. "That must have been hard." "You have taught me well" he replied simply. It was amazing how quickly he caught onto our life. "At least the blood is gone and I can breath again." He said as he sat in the chair next to her. "I guess it's time now isn't it?" I asked as I looked over her. "Yes, Carlilse, if you want to that is." He said as he looked at me solemnly.

I mumbled "I'm sorry" to her as I brushed her wet hair from her neck and pressed my lips against her warm skin, letting my fangs dig into her.

* * *

That's it! see ya next time! Oh and sprry about the multiple spelling errors with Carlilse's name. It will be better next time. Remember to write and review!! Thanx! :)

-Christydoll


	3. Cold Flashes

So sorry you guys! It took me forever to post this. I wrote it but didn't like it and kinda forgot about it. I didn't go on the computer for a couple days and then got reviews that told me to hurry up my writing so I fixed this up and got it ready to post as quick as possible. Well, hope ya enjoy. Oh and I don't own the Twilight Characters, I don't have enough money. But I'm saving up for them though!

Recap: Carlisle and his companion Edward live respectively in London England in the early 1900's. Carlisle works nights at the local hospital, using his special abilities to aid him in his work. But when he finds a beautiful woman dying in the morgue, should he use his ability to save her? This ability being turning her into a vampire? Well, he decides to. After getting in an argument with her, he takes her home, cleans her up, and begins the grotesque process.

* * *

I winced at the horrific sound coming from her lips. I had heard it so much in the past hour it seemed to blend into the background of my mind. It was constant. The screams of agony. I winced as if I was in as much pain as she was. I hate this part of transforming into a vampire. I don't remember screaming when I was transformed. Then again, I was in hiding so I had to. But I remember the pain. Oh! Was it awful. I made Edward go through the same, and he screamed, but not this much. He had the same permanent frown on his face as I did. He didn't look like he was enjoying this anymore than I was.

"Shhh. It will be over soon. Shhh… don't worry." I mumbled as I held one of her hands in mine, swirling patterns against her warm skin. She pulled her hand away. "How could you do this to me!! Make the burning go away!!" She screamed again in agony, this time louder.

"Carlisle. This isn't right. People are going to hear this and think we are convicting a murder."

" They're right." I mumbled, feeling awful about myself.

"Carlisle don't beat yourself up now, there is nothing you can do about it, you already bit her."

This words comforted me a little, I shouldn't dwindle on my pass actions but focus on my future ones. But I also noticed he never said that what I was doing was right.

"I know. We need to silence her." I replied to his last statement.

"What if we took her to the hospital? There are plenty of people screaming there, she'll blend right in."

"I thought of that. Too many people. What will we do when she suddenly feels better and has red eyes. What about when she gets hungry…" Another scream.

"Well then. Lets muffle her."

"What?!"

"Honestly, Carlisle. She needs to keep quite and she is going to start waking up people by now. Lets just put a pillow over her or something."

I stared at him blankly. She will surely think we are torturing her now. Putting her in pain and not even letting her scream? That really is sick. But despite that, it was one of the only ways to make this all work. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Edward was right, again.

But there had to be a better option before that. "Let's give her the option and see if she stops screaming." He nodded his head slowly in reply.

"Excuse me? Er…" How can I not even know her name?

"Esme" Edward stage whispered.

"Esme? It's Carlisle the doctor from earlier." "You…" She started, but didn't finish her sentence. She sounded so angry. "I am here to help. I know that the pain may hurt now, but it will get better. That I can ensure. You have to keep quite though. Please, be quiet. Screaming doesn't make the pain go away." She looked at me angrily, I looked back pleadingly. Her face softened. "I guess I can't argue with someone who looks so sincere." I just looked back silently to see what her answer was. "I did say I wanted to be saved, didn't I? Well…" Her voice trembled and she smashed her lips together hard. After a moment of squinting her eyes and hunching over, she regained composure. "I'm so sorry, I am trying not to scream." "Thank-you" I said quietly. "You are very nice and brave. I promise it will be over soon." I made sure I held her stare when I said this. She simply smiled meekly and laid down on the cot facing the other direction.

Every once in a while, actually a lot, you would see her back go rigid and she would grip the blankets surrounding her. Occasionally a whimper would escape her lips before she could regain control and silence it. A day passed in this fashion. Now she was in a constant state of immobility for the sake of the neighbors listening in. Once she asked for more blankets, moaning she was cold. She was immediately given blankets. As I draped the blanket over her, not touching her as I did this, she turned around to face me. We stared at each other for the next couple of hours. The whimpers grew louder. Poor thing. "I'm cold." She mumbled again. Another layer of blankets and stares for a couple more hours.

I didn't even notice it was morning or that Edward left the house until I heard the crinkle of the chair next to me. I was lifted from her stare to look at Edward with raised eyebrows. "It's morning." He stated. I looked toward the curtained windows to see the muffled light in the designs on the fabric. "I went to the hospital and said that you would be gone for the next couple of weeks. That you caught a sickness from one of your patients. You are bedridden but wanted badly to go into work anyway despite your condition. You do not want to return and contaminate anyone else with disease so you are vacationing but apologize for the inconvenience."

"You are staying home for me? That's not right." It was the first time Esme spoke in hours.

I caught her in my stare again. "Don't worry. I am here to help you." She just stared at me, her eyes filled with so much compassion. She looked down on my hand on the side of the bed.

Unexpectantly, she put her hand on top of mine where it rested. I just stared at her hand on top of mine and then her light blush. "The cool makes it feel better." she explained but kept her eyes low.

I was suddenly alert, my professional side taking in. "Edward" I commanded in authority "please put out the fire. Maybe you could open a window, also." Her comfort was very important right now. "I don't think that would be necessary, Carlisle" he said, smirking, as her threw another log in the fire. I glared at him. Why would he put her in more pain like this? Despite my nasty thoughts, his smirk grew larger. "Carlisle!" She screamed. It felt good to hear me say her name. "Edward!" I growled. It wasn't like me to get upset so easily, or even think badly toward Edward, but new feelings were sparking within me now. I glared at him. If looks could kill…

Esme's words caught my attention. "Cold makes it better ." she said shyly. She blushed and looked down. Edward looked at me like I was missing something blatantly obvious. I still did not understand. She whimpered again. It must hurt to keep the screams inside. I put my hand on top of hers. She sighed, it almost sounded like she was relieved from the pain. Now I get it. Well if she wants the cold, why couldn't Edward open the window or something? Then I caught on. Oh.

"For a doctor, you aren't quite quick thinking in this subject." Edward muttered so quiet I'm sure Esme wouldn't be able to hear. She leaned forward and leaned her head against my shoulder. Now I understood. I pulled my hands from hers and instead put them gently on the small of her back. She whimpered again and pushed her face deeper into my shirt. "It will be alright" I cooed. She placed her hands onto my chest and turned her head to the side, resting her cheek against my shoulder. "It hurts." she moaned softly. "I know. I'll help you, I'm right here. We'll just have to wait it out." I said as she whimpered softly. We sat in that position, awaiting the pain to quit.

* * *

There you go! I noticed I made Carlisle a little to hostile so I will fix that up next chapter but right now I want to get this up quick so revolts break out. Lol. I promise some fluff will come up, but I never thought that Carlisle was ever fast to get into relationships. Thanks for reading. Write and review. Id rather have harsh criticism than none at all. Until next time,

Christydoll

Oh yeah! And if any of yah like avatar, I have a vid on you tube of Kataang! If not, I'll be posting other vids on there. My name is christydoll37. I'll be sure to post some Twilight vids on there soon! J


End file.
